


Разрешение

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 12DaysofMoony, First Kiss, Fluff, Gift Fic, M/M, New Year's Resolutions, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9407357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Возможно, обещание − это неплохая идея.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Resolution](https://archiveofourown.org/works/616321) by [lifeonmars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeonmars/pseuds/lifeonmars). 



В руке покойника − скомканная бумажка. Джон Ватсон не видит в этом ничего необычного.

− Иди сюда, посмотри на это, Шерлок, − говорит Джон в сторону высокой тени, снующей по периметру комнаты − загроможденного холодного лофта* Сохо − оцепленной командой Лестрейда. Развернувшись и приблизившись, тень материализуется рядом с Джоном в фигуру Шерлока Холмса. Бледной ловкой рукой тот выдёргивает из пальцев покойника листок. − Судя по всему, окоченение наступило около получаса назад, − бормочет Джон, больше для себя, чем для Шерлока.

− Задушен.

− Да. − Поменяв положение, Джон наклоняется вперёд, чтобы всмотреться в пятна, видимые на одной стороне шеи трупа, очевидно, точечные кровоизлияния, и в залитые кровью порезы на лбу. − Полиэтиленовым пакетом, скорее всего. Но сначала кто-то нанёс ему хороший сильный удар по голове.

− Пакет − в мусорном ведре. Вместе со шпагатом, которым его связывали.

− Есть отпечатки пальцев?

− Убийца был в перчатках. Судя по отпечаткам на пакете, а именно − по расположению пальцев и величине рук, его рост − больше шести футов. − Шерлок разворачивает скомканную бумажку; она − размером с половину листа A4, и неровная вдоль одного края. Синей шариковой ручкой на ней аккуратно написан ряд чисел.

Чтобы прочитать написанное на листке, Джон наклоняется в сторону Шерлока; колени затекли от сидения на корточках, а поясница начала ныть. Поморщившись, он инстинктивно тянется к Шерлоку и кладёт тому руку на плечо. 

− Прости.

Не отвлекаясь от ряда чисел, Шерлок спрашивает: 

− Всё в порядке?

− Старею, − шутит Джон.

Повернув голову, Шерлок окидывает его взглядом, а потом улыбается. 

− В следующий раз я возьму с собой трость.

− Чёрта с два.

Их глаза встречаются; между ними быстро пробегают искры тепла. Сердце Джона пропускает удар. Шерлок поднимает бровь, а потом неожиданно скользит рукой вокруг талии Джона. 

− Тогда вставай, − говорит Шерлок. Листок всё ещё в его руке; потянув Джона на себя, он поднимается.

Для того, кто выглядит так, как будто в последний раз ел на рубеже веков, Шерлок удивительно сильный и надёжный. Его пальто, как всегда, утешающе пахнет Бейкер-Стрит. Почти машинально Джон обнимает Шерлока за талию; не обращая внимания на труп в ногах, на какое-то мгновение они наклоняются друг к другу.

− Спасибо, − благодарит Джон. Несмотря на пальто детектива, он чувствует под пальцами смешок Шерлока.

Он обнаруживает, что его пальцы хотят остаться там, где сейчас находятся. Это неловко. Подобное происходит так часто в последнее время; Джон приписывает всё духу товарищества и крепкой дружбе. Его тело само тянется к Шерлоку. Магнитное притяжение дружеских отношений, вот и всё, чем это может быть.

− Шесть чисел, − произносит Шерлок. Может быть, это всё в воображении Джона, но Шерлок, прежде чем убрать руку, сжимает пальцы на его талии.

− 1920, 1200, 1280, 1024, 1024, 768. Шесть чисел, больше ничего. Один повтор. Номер улицы? Соседние квартиры?

− Нет, − отвечает Шерлок. Внезапно подняв голову, он сканирует взглядом окружающую обстановку. − Нет. Это − пары чисел. Разрешения экранов.

− Разрешения экранов?

Отойдя, Шерлок снова превращается в тень.

− Очевидно. Теперь вопрос в том, почему? Ах. − Положив листок на стол напротив окна, Шерлок указывает на гладкий серебристый ноутбук. − Артур Пиннер был экспертом по компьютерной графике. У него была информация, которая сделала его целью. Он знал, почему эти числа были так важны; они − код, ключ к чему-то. Он мёртв из-за него.

Шерлок открывает ноутбук. Оживая, тот начинает тихо гудеть; свет от экрана разгоняет тьму квартиры. 

− Защищён паролем. − Шерлок оборачивается. − Инспектор, я украду кое-что. Ненадолго.

***

Шерлок, сгорбившись, сидит за столом в гостиной; его лицо подсвечивается экраном ноутбука. Ещё один источник света в квартире − гирлянда, которую они не успели снять, потому что были слишком заняты расследованиями. Праздник был в начале недели. Это дело оказалось у их порога как запоздалый Рождественский подарок для Шерлока, который светится, как будто ему шесть лет и он получил в подарок игрушечную модель железной дороги.

− Пиннер не дурак, это очевидно, − говорит Шерлок, когда чайник, закипев, щёлкает. − Пришлось потрудиться над тем, чтобы отгадать пароль.

Наливая воду в их кружки, Джон приподнимает бровь. 

− Но ты это сделал?

− Очень сложный пароль, − усмехается Шерлок. − Печально, что он мёртв. Я хотел бы с ним поболтать.

− Да, очень _жаль_. − Добавив пару ложек сахара в кружку Шерлока, Джон потом наливает им обоим молоко. − Не думал, что я когда-нибудь услышу, как ты говоришь такое. Пиннеру повезло.

С кружками в руках Джон пересекает комнату, прежде чем понимает, что его комментарий гораздо больше похож на подлизывание, чем он рассчитывал. Он протягивает Шерлоку чай; тот, обезоруживающе сощурившись, смотрит на него. 

− Не волнуйся, − говорит Шерлок. В его низком голосе сквозит удовольствие. − Я предпочту твою компанию этому трупу.

− Ты? − Джон устраивается на своём кресле. − Иногда я в этом не уверен.

− Всегда.

Джон прячет улыбку за своей кружкой чая. Тепло распространяется по всему телу; оно не имеет никакого отношения к горячей кружке в его руках.

− О, − внезапно восклицает Шерлок, и Джон поднимает голову. Шерлок, уставившись на экран, широко улыбается. − Думаю, что да. О, да. Это _гениально_. Удивительно. Джон...

Но Джон уже находится на ногах. Чай забыт. Встав за спиной Шерлока, он нетерпеливо наклоняется, чтобы заглянуть в ноутбук.

− Последние три отредактированных файла являются векторной графикой, − объясняет Шерлок; его указательный палец ловко скользит по тачпаду. − Пиннеру заплатили, чтобы он что-то закодировал. Он скрыл нечто в этих графических файлах; на листке в его руке был ключ. Я думаю, что он был убит за отказ объяснить ключ. Смотри.

Шерлок дважды щёлкает по файлу; это − изображение, чёрные линии и белое пространство. Два сложных, почти звездообразных объекта, закруглённых по краям, с линиями, исходящими из их центров.

− Это может быть чем угодно, − говорит Джон.

− Точно. Логотип компании или просто геометрический рисунок. Теперь смотри.

Щёлкнув правой кнопкой мыши по экрану, Шерлок быстро просматривает меню. Окно увеличивается; изображение на экране, замерцав, затем деформируется. Но происходит что-то странное. Неровные линии превращаются в рисунок; помехи преобразуются в две фигуры. Джон всматривается в них.

− Что ты сделал?

− Изменил разрешение. 1920 на 1200. И сглаживание − прочь. Что ты видишь теперь?

− Чёрти что. − У линий есть иллюзия движения, и это почти вызывает головную боль. Джон отводит взгляд. Затем он снова смотрит на экран; что-то вырисовывается на краях звезды: что-то узнаваемое. − Подожди. Цифра, − шепчет он. − Что это такое?

− Муаровый узор**, Джон. Гениально.

− Две цифры, − говорит Джон, указывая на экран. Левая звездчатая фигура − чёткая спираль, рисунок из более тёмных линий формирует видимую цифру. − И справа, в той же фигуре. Шесть. Два и шесть. 26? − Он снова отводит взгляд от экрана. − Ты скажешь мне, на что я смотрю?

− Я уже сказал тебе, Джон. Муаровый рисунок. Узор из линий, образующийся при определённых визуальных обстоятельствах; иногда его можно увидеть на телевизионных экранах или на фотографиях. Обычно случайно. − Глядя на экран, Шерлок усмехается. − В этом случае, однако, Пиннер обнаружил, как можно сознательно использовать муаровый рисунок. Он спроектировал рисунок, чтобы спрятать цифры: почти невозможно взломать этот код. Я предполагаю, что ему щедро заплатили за этот проект. В каждом узоре он скрыл цифру, которую можно заметить, только приглядевшись к муаровому рисунку при определённом разрешении экрана. Цифра образовалась, когда мы рассмотрели этот рисунок при первом разрешении по списку Пиннера: 1900 к 1200. Я думаю, что мы найдём аналогичный набор цифр и в двух других рисунках; они будут видимы только при других разрешениях, написанных на листке.

Палец Шерлока скользит по тачпаду; он открывает второе изображение. На этот раз, это два трёхмерных лица, состоявших из тонких черных линий и белого пространства. 

− Прекрасно, − бормочет он. После шелчка рисунок видоизменяется, а затем, странно замерцав, превращается в цифру.

− 53, − затаив дыхание, говорит Джон. − Гениально, Шерлок. Абсолютно гениально. Боже мой.

− Он гений, не так ли?

Джон, сбитый с толку и преисполненный благоговения, толкает Шерлока в плечо локтем. 

− Нет, мерзавец. Ты.

Шерлок довольно хмыкает. 

− Ах. Верно.

Это могло бы быть непреодолимым соблазном или ликованием от открытия; какой бы не была причина, Джон зарывается пальцами в густые кудри Шерлока, прежде чем успевает остановить себя. Почти дразняще он гладит Шерлока по голове.

Ощущения удивительные.

− И последнее, − торжествующе произносит Шерлок. − Смотри. Рассмотрев этот рисунок при 1024 на 768, мы получаем цифру... 28.

− 26, 53, 28, − перечисляет Джон. − Код.

− Код для сейфа, − подтвердив, Шерлок тянется к мобильному телефону, чтобы найти номер Лестрейда. Моргнув, Джон отводит взгляд от ноутбука; квартира обретает чёткость, и он внезапно осознаёт, что его рука всё ещё в волосах Шерлока. Тот поднимает телефон к уху; как ни странно, он не меняет положения тела, чтобы сместить руку Джона. − Это − я, − сосредоточенно говорит Шерлок, откидываясь назад в ответ на прикосновение Джона, и это нормально? Это то, что делают друзья? Убрав руку, Джон сжимает ею плечо Шерлока. Так делают друзья. Лучшие друзья, на самом деле. − У нас есть информация, за что убили Пиннера. Код для сейфа. Арестуйте менеджера; ваша команда нашла запертый сейф в его квартире.

У нас есть он. У нас? Шерлок переоценивает его вклад.

Он часто так делает.

Джон допивает свой чай под звук резонирующего голоса Шерлока. Тот, меряя шагами гостиную, рассказывает Лестрейду про цифры и рисунки. Им нужно будет ещё съездить в Ярд и оформить документы. Если удастся уговорить Шерлока, по дороге домой они заглянут в паб выпить пинту пива. Или две пинты. Так, в конце концов, делают друзья после того, как раскроют дело.

Волосы на затылке Шерлока взъерошены; Джон всё ещё чувствует под пальцами шелковистые завитки. Странное тепло распространяется по его телу ещё раз.

Возможно, три пинты.

***

Три пинты пива, карри, пудинг и весьма дорогой стакан виски быстро исчезают в основном из-за того, что Шерлок на самом деле всё это съедает и выпивает вместе с Джоном.

Довольные, они неторопливо идут в сторону Бейкер-Стрит; Шерлок бывает таким, когда больше никто его не видит. Джон находит, что, вероятно, доволен всем происходящим даже больше, чем стоило бы, но его это не очень волнует.

Завтра вечером канун Нового года; Джон почти забыл об этом, пока Лестрейд не пожелал им обоим счастливого праздника. 

− Есть планы? − спросил Грег, перебирая бумаги.

− Едва ли, − ответил Джон, когда Шерлок вышел за дверь. − Думаю, что мы просто проведём эту ночь дома.

Грег улыбнулся, что-то невысказанное замерцало в его глазах. 

− Звучит прекрасно. Кстати, ещё раз спасибо за Рождество.

Джон задался вопросом, что это было, что за блеск в глазах Грега, о чём тот думал.

Сейчас, однако, его собственные мысли приятно смутные, тёплые и лёгкие. Шерлок говорит что-то о перчатках, возможно — о брендах перчаток? Отпечатки, оставленные натуральной кожей? Джон довольно хмыкает; его плечо натыкается на руку Шерлока.

Шерлок тормошит его. 

− Ты не слушаешь.

− Это был хороший виски, − признаётся Джон. В поле зрения − 221B; рассмеявшись, они спешат к дому. Джон ощущает, что ноги внезапно становятся ватными, когда они поднимаются по лестнице, как будто сила тяжести работает более активно, чем обычно. Или, возможно, всё это из-за пудинга.

Избавившись от пальто и обуви, Шерлок растягивается на диване, а Джон разжигает камин.

− Виски в шкафу, − интонирует он, даря Джону ленивую и озорную улыбку.

− Это − утверждение или пожелание?

− И то, и другое.

Джон смеётся; заглянув на кухню, он открывает шкафчик, в котором они держат стаканы. 

− Я не против выпивки Гарри − она дарит превосходные подарки. 

Джон появляется через несколько минут с двумя стаканами, наполовину наполненными янтарной жидкостью; Шерлок садится и похлопывает по дивану рядом с собой.

− Телевизор? − спрашивает Джон, устроившись на диване и протянув Шерлоку стакан. Их пальцы сталкиваются.

− В такое время должны показывать что-то страшное. − Шерлок, откинувшись назад, укладывает ноги на журнальный столик. − Что-то, где много кричат.

− Ты хочешь покричать?

− Ммм. − Шерлок потягивает свой напиток.

− Я могу покричать, если ты этого хочешь. − Джон борется с пультом. Кнопки кажутся меньше, чем обычно.

− Прекрасное предложение, − смеётся Шерлок. Джон наконец находит кнопку включения; телевизор оживает, но звука нет. Это, оказывается, большая проблема. Джон пытается включить звук, затем рычит и от отчаяния бросает пульт. Тот приземляется на журнальный столик; это впечатляющая неудача. − Так или иначе, я не очень люблю этот ящик, − говорит Шерлок после того, как им обоим удаётся прекратить смеяться. Как только он может снова дышать, Джон устраивается на диване рядом с Шерлоком, слушая его затихающий смех. Голова Шерлока недалеко от его собственной; всё, как обычно. Так делают друзья.

− Завтра канун Нового года, − произносит Джон. − Я забыл. Грег напомнил.

− Переоценённый праздник.

− Бьюсь об заклад, что ты не из тех, кто составляет список обещаний на новый год***, − говорит Джон, следя за ритмичным движениями грудной клетки Шерлока.

− Бессмысленный праздник, − бурчит Шерлок, придвигаясь ближе к Джону. − Почему все так ждут одного конкретного дня года, чтобы решить что-то улучшить? Это кажется совершенно неэффективным. Почему просто не сделать это, когда хочется?

− Новая попытка. Символично.

− Утомительно.

− Знал, что ты это скажешь.

− Предсказуемо, не так ли? А как насчёт тебя? − Шерлок толкает Джона плечом. − Создание списка на Новый год?

− Я должен. − Джон сидит, потягивая напиток. Квартира, освещаемая гирляндой и светом от камина, прекрасна. − Не знаю. Буду больше писать. Займусь бегом трусцой, чтобы не отставать от тебя.

− Ты всегда идёшь в ногу со мной.

Что-то в тоне голоса Шерлока ускоряет сердцебиение Джона, даже сейчас, когда перед глазами из-за виски всё расплывается. Он поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на Шерлока.

Выражение лица Шерлока открытое, не защищающееся. Это шокирует.

Насмешливый ответ так и остаётся не озвученным. 

− Я надеюсь, что так. − Голос Джона хриплый.

− Новогоднее обещание, − неожиданно произносит Шерлок. В сказанном нет большого смысла, но с другой стороны, он сидит здесь, их плечи почти соприкасаются, и в этом тоже нет большого смысла. − Возможно, обещание − неплохая идея.

Джон сглатывает. Их колени сталкиваются. 

− Что?

Ответ Шерлока − короткий вдох, недолгая заминка, а затем он, наклонившись, прикасается губами к его губам.

Глаза Джона закрываются; он слишком ошеломлён, чтобы вздохнуть. Шерлок его целует. В сказанных им словах нет никакого смысла; затем, когда Джон его понимает, они замыкают тепло в цепь, которая закручивается вокруг него в спирали. Усмехнувшись, он выдыхает в рот Шерлока. Тот отстраняется, но Джон запускает пальцы в его волосы. Шерлок вздрагивает, а потом они оба затаивают дыхание. Нескоординированные движения, робкие, но настойчивые руки и губы. С трудом веря в происходящее, Джон углубляет поцелуй. От головокружительного неверия в груди зарождается смех. Они отстраняются друг от друга только тогда, когда кажется, что дыхание может быть чем-то, о чём они должны подумать.

Комната немного вращается, но не из-за виски. Похоже на буйное обещание чего-то нового.

Они буквально вцепились друг в друга; это, наверное, со стороны так забавно выглядит: крепкое объятие, ноги − рядом, как будто им недостаточно в этом мире точек соприкосновения. Они оба дрожат; возможно, это адреналин. Возбуждение. Возможно, счастье.

− Это... это − то, что надо, − наконец говорит Джон, поглаживая большим пальцем острую, покрасневшую скулу. − Это пойдёт в верхнюю часть списка.

Шерлок улыбается. Даже если произошедшее − не то, что делают друзья, Джона это не волнует.

− Тогда решено, − шепчет Шерлок и втягивает Джона в поцелуй, столь же ошеломляющий, как и первый.

***

Обложка фанфика http://archiveofourown.org/works/699634

Примечания переводчика:

* − Лофт − архитектурный стиль XX—XXI века. Переоборудованная под жильё, мастерскую, офисное помещение или площадку для мероприятий верхняя часть здания промышленного назначения (фабрики, завода, склада).

** − Муа́ровый узор (муа́р, от фр. moire, название ткани) − узор, возникающий при наложении двух периодических сетчатых рисунков.

*** − New Year resolutions − Новогодние обещания − популярное явление, распространенное в англоязычной культуре. В последние дни уходящего и в первые дни наступившего года англичане и американцы занимаются именно этим – составлением планов, желаний и целей на следующий год. 

В английском языке Resolution переводится не только как РАЗРЕШЕНИЕ, но и РЕШЕНИЕ, ОБЕЩАНИЕ. :) А вот на русском это совершенно разные слова. ;)


End file.
